Saved by a Salvatore
by TVDFelijah
Summary: 1st: When Stefan Salvatore went back to Chicago, he never anticipated finding anything unique. That is until he found a woman he couldn't just leave in the street. He soon finds that the woman is a lot more like him than he expected and becomes desperate to help her. Though she may be only a stranger to him, she instantly becomes his first priority.
1. Chapter 1

_Meeting Stefan Salvatore_

_Chicago May 27, 2006_

My days are lumping together. Everything is as dull and drab as the day before. My head is fuzzy, but then again it always is. That'll be the alcohol, of course. I have yet another shift at The Pink Panther, the strip club I work for. Nomie, my boss, finally bumped me up from floor dancer to center stage. I have my own choreography and I pick my music. I get paid big, although not nearly as much as when I sang for RCA. But, stage shows are where the big money is. I think I'll wear that hot red dress Nomie showed me last night. Yes, the red dress is perfect and it'll have the patrons eating out of the palm of my hand. I like that idea a lot. I really should get in touch with Jay, being he's always trying to get me to try a new "product" he's come up with. He's so annoying, but his stash is to die for. I'll most likely see him prowling tonight.

* * *

Where am I? I think I'm being carried, but I'm not sure. I strain to open my eyes ever so slightly. A man is carrying me, but he doesn't seem to want to harm me. I'm way too weak and out of it to fight him off either way. What happened last night? I remember buying some of Jay's new product. It seemed fine enough. I mean, it did give me quite the high I was looking for. Maybe I should listen to Jay more often. That guy is a freaking genius when it comes to drugs.

* * *

_May 30, 2006_

Seriously, where am I? Did I make some kind of arrangement last night? I do remember being carried. I hope he actually paid unlike the last loser. There's some movement in the room.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" asks the stranger. I don't answer mostly because I'm wandering why he stayed. Seriously, don't do me any favors. You staying is only an inconvenience that I do not want.

"How are you feeling? Anything injured?" he asks. I haven't really looked at his face, comes with the territory. Seriously, leave the money and go on about your business.

"I've ordered you some ginseng tea and food. I got room service to bring up one of everything on their menu." Is this guy for real? Please tell me he's not one of those guys who feel they have to do something "nice" in return?

"Can you speak at all? At least look at me. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of cleaning you up. Please look at me so I know you can understand me?" he continues.

I blink up at him. Wow, he's so handsome and young! Please tell me not an adolescent. I take a second longer than I'd hope to look at him. Then, looking down at my own disaster, he's bathed and clothed me! I'm laying in a bed dress in satin! What world did I step into?

I can't resist anymore, "Where am I? Who are you? What happened? How.." I force out more rushed than I'd planned when he cuts me off.

"Calm down. You're safe and in a hotel. I found you on a park bench. You were completely passed out. There were men around you with ill regards etched on their faces. But, you didn't look to have been in any struggle, or come to any harm. I picked you up and brought you here. The hotel wasn't far, so I carried you." he says as reassuring as possible.

So, I'm safe and he bathed me. But, he didn't touch me? Come on, that's just not possible!

"Wait, so you bathed me?" I ask.

"Yes I did." he says calmly.

"And you ordered food? For me?" I ask a little to forced and unbelieving. But, he only nods with a small smile on face. He really is handsome. Seriously, who is this guy?

"What's your name?" I ask. If he's going to these lengths, I had better get a name.

"Stefan. My name's Stefan." he smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I hadn't counted on a name like that. By the look of his strong chin, I would've thought Brad, Mike, or Jeff. But, Stefan?

"What time is it? I should really be going." I say. I really need to get out of here. This is all too much. I deserve nothing of this kind of treatment. If he knew the kind of person I am, he'd throw me right back where he found me.

"Its 11:25 a.m. the 30th. It's Tuesday and you're not going anywhere. Do you understand?" he says sternly.

Why can't I leave? I have the right to leave if I want! What's his game? Did he say the 30th? How long have I been with him? "The 30th? How have I been asleep that long?" I need to get out of here. Now.

He smiles sweetly at me. I wish he'd stop with the cute act already. What's he up to?

"You've been in and out of consciousness. We'll be leaving in a few hours, so you should really eat something before we go."

_We're_ leaving? What did I say to this guy? I check my fingers to make sure I wasn't so stupid to marry this guy. Good. There's no ring. So, if I didn't marry him or make an arrangement with him, why's he doing all of this? I can't take this. I don't deserve any of this.

Pulling the cream duvet back, I swing my legs off the bad and then realize I have no idea where the bathroom is.

Turning to him, mostly to hide my frustration, "What do you mean, we're leaving? You know nothing about me. How can you possibly trust me? I don't deserve any favors. I don't deserve your hospitality." Geez, I'm almost screaming. _Rein it in. Calm down before you explode. He hasn't done anything wrong. _Taking a deep breath, I continue, "Why are you doing this?"

He looks at me so stunned from my outburst. He just stares wordlessly at me, almost as if I'd slapped him. It takes everything I have to resist apologizing. I don't know him. He doesn't know me. So why do all of this?

He rises from the lounge he'd been sitting in, no doubt watching me sleep or sleeping himself, and paces over to me.

"Can I ask you a question? One question and if you answer truthfully, I'll let you leave." He asks.

What? What could he possibly have to ask? I can't keep the anger from showing through my eyes. "Okay, one question and then I'm gone." I have to get out of here. There's no doubt in my mind that I've lost my job.

"Are you on drugs? Have you taken any drugs recently? Have you had alcohol lately?" He looks dead into my eyes, all the smiling has vanished. He's serious as a heart attack. But, all I want is to slap him and leave. How dare he ask me that? That's none is his business. I mean, I do, and anyone who knows me, knows that. Why is he looking at me like it's his business?

"Well?" He asks short.

"That's none of your business and that was more that one question." I'm almost seething at this point. Where does he get off trying to pick his way into my life? Then, as if my entire system decided to hate me at this exact moment, the shakes set in and my legs give just in time for him to catch me. "Whoa.." Escapes my lips.

"I guess that answers my question. Let's say we get you some food and then we'll talk." He's mad, yet he's gentle. Why is he making me his business? I am really hungry though.

"Okay." I mutter. I'm too weak to fight anymore. The least I could do is hear him out. He hasn't done anything wrong. Why do I always think rationally when I'm like this? The last time I was like this, I forgave Nomie for screwing Nik after I told her I'd give him a chance.

"Okay, what?" Is he laughing at me? Well, I'd laugh at me after the inner-struggle he literally saw in my actions and my words.

"Stefan, I'm huddled up to your chest. I'm shaking, my head is fuzzy as hell, and I'm starving. At this point, I have nothing left in me to fight and disagree with you." I catch his eyes as he looks into mine. Oh no! I know that look all too well.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?" he looks intently into my eyes.

What? What is my name? What the hell? I can't remember my own name!

"Your name." he says loosely. I didn't realize I was staring, most likely in horror, into his eyes.

"I can't remember." I mumble. I feel so stupid. Why can't I remember my own name? What did Jay give me? If he poisoned me, I'll kick his ass all the way back to Florida.

"Hey.." he says holding my chin to stop my trembling. "Don't worry about that now. Let's get some food and tea in you and we'll work from there. Sound good?" he says smiling again.

"That's the best thing you've said since I woke up." I giggle for the first time in what feels like centuries.

After eating just about everything that was brought up, I've finally found the bathroom. It's so spacious and beautiful. The bathtub is a dream. I have to sit and let the water jets pulse around me as I reflect on the path my life has taken. To my knowledge, we are in The Peninsula. I have only been here once, with Nik. I find myself actually missing him. Nik's one of my most valued customers. Hell, he is my most valued customer. When Nik was around, I never left The Pink Panther without a roll of hundreds. I had more than enough for rent, utilities and wardrobe. I loved it and I lived on the trill. He was genuine and never asked anything more than what I gave. How can you resist a guy who will shell out money, only for you to dance for him? However, when he showed up with keys to a BMW and a condo, I had to nip it in the bud, fast. I couldn't have him thinking that he was responsible for me. I just couldn't have that kind of commitment. Yet, I still can't believe he took it upon himself to ask my boss about my workdays.

Pulling me out of my reverie, Stefan knocks on the door, "I'm only checking that you're okay in there."

"I'm fine, just enjoying the bathtub. It's huge in here." I call a little to loud. Why do I feel I have to embellish? I'm seriously not getting that cute act. Surely, he's not made of sugar and spice. I snort out a laugh. He's a guy, of course he's not all sugar. He just can't be.

Stepping out of the tub, I grab a luxurious towel that I remember from my last visit. Being I didn't bother washing my hair as it already smells divine, I quickly dry myself.

I notice bags, expensive bags of clothes and shoes. He really went all out, didn't he?

Looking through the items in front of me, I decide on a teal, pencil dress with a pink belt. and find a pair of cream Manolo Blahniks. Fine, I'll stop questioning all this, until we talk. What are we talking about?

When, I step out of the en suite bathroom, Stefan moves quickly to dispense of his paper coffee mug.

He looks over at me, assessing me, I think? "How are you feeling? Anything coming back to you?" He asks.

"I feel much better, thank you. I appreciate the food, but the clothes and the shoes? It's too much. I can't accept all this, Stefan." There, _I do have boundaries._

"I didn't say that you had to accept them. I just thought you might like a decent change of clothing. If you like, you can think of it as a loan." he says smiling brightly. Seriously, that's the highest I've seen him smile since I woke up only a few hours ago. We didn't talk much through our, well, my breakfast. Stefan, didn't eat much, but only picked at a muffin.

"You won't give up and let me leave, will you?" I ask wanting to see where his head's at.

"I didn't plan to. We need to talk about this sooner rather than later." He's a bit annoyed, I think.

"Fine, let's talk now. What do I have to loose, right?" Yes, let's see what he's planning.

"Good" he says clapping his hands once and gestures with his hand to sit next to him on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving to sit a bit away from him, he turns to gaze at me and continues, "So, this is what I propose.."

"Propose?" the word is out of my mouth before I can even stop it as horror creeps into my eyes. He looks amused and laughs. At me!

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish. I'm going back to my hometown, and you're coming with me." he's dead serious.

"I'm coming with you? Why? Where? Why?" I ask all to confused. What's his game? I just can't figure him out, and it's starting to piss me off.

"I'll be blunt seeing that this is getting us nowhere. You have a problem and I'm taking you with me to Mystic Falls Virgina to help you." He looks into my eyes, almost expecting me to lash out.

"Mystic Falls?" I literally snort. I can't contain myself. What kind of a place has a name like that? Then, I look at him and, he's studying me. "I'm sorry, that just caught me off guard."

"Yes, Mystic Falls. It's my home." he watches me intently before continuing. "I've made some arrangements so that you will be okay to come with me." He says. Just then, there's a knock at the door. He stands to walk over to answer. What is it this time? More items to bribe me with?

But, no items at all. There's only a man. Stefan seems to know him as he shows him into the room and over to me. What the hell is going on? They stop in front of me and I stand.

"This is my uncle Zach. He owns our house that we're taking you to." he says as he motions to the man. But, he looks at Stefan as if something is gravely wrong. But, he extends his hand to me.

"Stefan's told me about your situation. I'm going to help him, help you to get better." He says as I shake his hand, wandering what the previous look was.

"Stefan, can I talk to you somewhere more private?" Zach says, almost too hushed.

"No offense, this is a family matter. You do understand, don't you?" he says to me in an almost jerky manner. Okay, who is this prick?

They leave the room and I'm left to fetter all alone. So, I take in the vast beauty of the room. I won't question how Stefan got it. If I've learned anything, it's to not look at the cover of the book. Boy was I ever wrong about Nik. I wonder what he's up to at this very moment. If I know him the way I'm sure I do, he's probably badgering Nomie to find out my location. _See Nik, you can't control everything that goes on in my life. _He really should've thought about that before sleeping with my boss. I remember that night so well, seeing him with her. Nomie's a major bitch but, I didn't think she'd go to those lengths, especially not against me. After, I left the condo he once bought for me, I went in search of Jay. He had a way about him. You knew he was a rat, but it didn't matter. Jay always welcomed me with open arms, an open bar, and a well-stocked medicine cabinet. He knew how to party. But, I guess I can't think about that now that Stefan and his uncle want to "fix" me.

I hear the doorknob turn and they reenter. Both looking expectantly at me.

"It's settled. We're leaving for Mystic Falls. You can just leave everything. How do you feel about planes?" Stefan asks.

Really? That's what he says? Nothing about what's going on, but how do I feel about planes? Why is he being so difficult and closed off all of a sudden?


	5. Chapter 5

We're in what Stefan has told me is Zach's trusty SUV. I refuse to acknowledge the manufacturer. Stefan is sitting next to me, with my arm comfortably tucked under his, with my hand cupped in both of his. I can't tell if he's trying to quell my nerves or his. We're on our way to the Salvatore Boarding House. I really need to stop laughing about these names. I recall the full-on laugh attack I had when Stefan told me his full name.

* * *

_"So, once we land we'll be heading straight to the Boarding House." he says._

_"Boarding House? You take people in? Is that what this is?" I can't keep the resistance out of my voice._

_"We used to take people in, but not anymore. I said I'd help you and I will. Don't think of yourself as a charity." he says frowning. "But, yes the Salvatore Boarding House. That's where we live." he smiles._

_"Salvatore?" I snort out._

_"My name is Stefan Salvatore." he says, as if it's not supposed to disarm me._

_"That's a name? First, you tell me we're going to Mystic Falls. Now, you tell me your name is Stefan Salvatore. You are making all this up!" I say laughing the hardest laughed, I've laugh in weeks._

_"You really have an issue with trusting people, don't you?" He asks amused._

_"When you've lived the life I've lived, you learn who you can trust. I've built my life to a certain fashion, so it shouldn't surprise you in the least that I'd recoil from you in a sense." I say confidently. I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming him somehow. Just then, I hear Zach on the in-flight phone in front of us._

_"I found him…Yes…You were right, He was in Chicago…Everything's fine…I suspect you're leaving…I'm not questioning you…Yes…No…That's not up to me…Fine." I assume he's hung up on whomever he was talking to. I catch a glimpse at Stefan. Apparently, he's been listening too._

_"What was that about?" I ask as my curiosity is peaked. Curiosity was always my weakness. I mean, in some way, it did get me into The Pink Panther._

_"Probably just a friend or something." He's being distant._

_"He was talking about you. He said he found you. Apparently, it's someone you know if they knew where'd you be." I catch his eyes as he looks at me in a, don't pry, kind of way._

_"Stefan, I just thi.." I mutter._

_Taking my hand he says, "I don't want you worrying about any of that. This is about you and getting you better." he smiles tight._

_I smile and sit back in my seat and feel myself drift off._

* * *

We turn into a spacious, circular driveway to one of the most uniquely beautiful houses I'd ever seen. I haven't actually been around trees in what seems like forever. Stefan ushers me away from the vehicle just out of earshot, as he turns back and talks to Zach. He looks gravely worried about something, but I choose not to dwell on it. This place really is beautiful, more so than I would've ever imagined. Now, I'm itching to see the inside. Just then, Stefan is by my side again, looking in better spirits than a few moments ago.

"Shall I show you to your room?" he smiles.

"I have a room?" I'm too excited. Had I known the place would look like this, I wouldn't have been so bitchy towards him.

"Yes, you have a room. You can do anything you want with it." He's says beaming at me.

"Okay." I say simply. "Oh. Stefan, I remember." I turn to him smiling.

"Your name? You remember?" He lights up.

"It's Kit. Kitana." I blush.

"Kitana? You have a last name, Kitana?" he blinks at me.

"Maven." I say, "I know that look. My mother was obsessed with samurai swords, and I take it you didn't expect me to have a weird name as well." I playfully scowl at him.

"Well, it's quite unusual. But, yes." he says as we enter the Boarding House.


	6. Chapter 6

_Saturday September 9, 2006_

I've been in the Salvatore Boarding House for a little over three months. I'm doing so much better than when I first arrived. Stefan and Zach have been working themselves like mad to help me get better. Either it be bringing me food or tea. Running therapeutic baths the help with the tremors. They've been so helpful and hands on. I've decorated my room to my liking, although I didn't really take anything away from it. Stefan insisted that I add at least a few things or he would've been insulted for giving me the room. I haven't slept in here since the night I woke up screaming. It's a good thing my room wasn't far from Stefan's. As soon as I'd woken in a violent fit of terror, he was there before I could bolt for the door.

"Hey.." he says cupping my face. "You're in the Boarding House. You're fine." He says searching my eyes, that still haven't rested on him. "Kit, its Stefan. I'm here. Please look at me."

"NO! I can't go back! They'll kill me! I can't go back!" I screech, my mind anywhere but in this entire house.

"It's only a nightmare. You're safe. Look at me, please?" He hugs me to try to bring me back into the now. "You're the safest person in Mystic Falls at this very moment. Please, come back." he says close to me ear.

"Stefan?" I'm back but, not fully. "What's going on? What happened?" I ask.

"I heard you screaming, so I rushed in here and you where on the edge of the bed. Are you okay?" he says searching my eyes for any sign that I am okay.

"I don't know. One minute I'm dreaming and the next.." he stops me.

"Don't worry about any of that. You're safe now. How long have you been having these nightmares? " he frowns as if he's made the stupidest mistake ever.

"For as long as I can remember. They started when I was little." I say.

"Well, apparently I was wrong about letting you sleep in this room all by yourself." he says still frowning.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"What I mean is that you're not sleeping in here, or alone anymore." He says all too serious.

That snapped me out of my dream. "If I'm not sleeping here, where am I going to sleep?" I ask, looking completely baffled.

"You are going to sleep in my room with me. No questions." he says sternly.

"You can't be serious! I thought this.." he cuts me off.

"It's nothing of what you might be thinking. If you've been having these nightmares for some time, I'm sure things escalate and I don't want you to hurt yourself." He's stern.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." I say. When will this stop?

"I know very well what I don't have to do. But, I'm choosing to do this." he smiles.

"Why? Why do all this for someone you don't even know?" I have to know what his deal is. It's beginning to really piss me off.

"Let's just say that, I've been where you are. Someone helped me. I didn't have screaming nightmares, but we all have our certain demons, right? Come with me." he stands holding out his hand for me.

Giving him my hand, "So, you're paying it forward then?" I ask astonished.

"You can say that, yes." He says, walking me out of the room.

* * *

Since then, Stefan has officially affirmed that I'm the little sister he never got. I, on the other hand, warmed to him almost immediately after the night he saved me from my own fear. Since I've been sleeping in his bed, I haven't had a nightmare and it looks like they won't be returning any time soon. I still have to pinch myself to understand how it is that I can sleep in bed with a guy and not _sleep _with him. I refuse to rehash the argument we had about, his and my views on spooning. To him, it's not spooning if you have platonic feelings toward that person. In a way, it makes since. To me. at least. We've talked about our families. Apparently, He's an only child. His parents passed when he was younger. I told him about the reason that had me in Chicago in the first place. I simply walked off stage at my own concert the night after meeting Nomie. Something she said about me being a puppet, stuck with me. My aunt Gloria, thought it would be wise to go live with her for a while to figure out my next move. I can still remember the shock on her face when she found me in The Pink Panther. She kicked my ass so far to the curb. But, it wasn't long before I'd met Nik for the first time. There's so many ways a man can look at you dancing in a cage. But, Nik was different. He didn't want me for the reason every other man did.

Nik was a gentleman. The only man who didn't look at me as if I was meat or a toy to play with. The only man I allowed to care for me. He knew I didn't want a commitment, and he understood my boundaries.

_"Nik, you can't feel this way about me. You don't know who I am or what I've done. I'm too messed up for someone like you." I push him away._

_"We all have our faults, love. It comes with the territory. Who are you without inner demons, without inner struggle? Tell me, would you be here if you were not struggling to find something?" He says with that accent that throws me every single time._

I swear sometimes I'd do little things just to get him to talk to me. As if I even needed to try.

I can't dwell on that anymore. I can't dwell on Nik anymore, he's old news and I'm free of Chicago forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm standing by the window of the dance studio Stefan made for me. I still remember the day I just had to let off some steam. Armed with the Ipod Nano he'd given me to past the time when he was out, I decided I'd remind myself of why I started dancing to begin with. The look on his face as I made a turn and caught him watching me dance in his room, will forever be emblazoned in my mind. But, what got me the most is what happened a week later.

* * *

_"Kit." Someone whispers in my ear._

_"Go away!" I swat at the air._

_"Get up. I have a surprise for you." He says again. It's Stefan._

_"No! I'm sleeping. Go away!" I swat again hitting his chest._

_"You're not sleeping, because you can never speak clearly when you've just woken up. So, get up. I have a surprise for you." he's laughing wholeheartedly._

_I mumble incoherently and say, "Fine! I'm up." I say, as he pulls the duvet off me, "What do you want?" I ask sitting up._

_"I told you. I have a surprise for you." he says laughing._

_"Okay, fine. What is it?" I ask, as he lifts me out of bed only to put me down when we reach the door._

_"You have to come with me to find out. But keep quiet, Zach's still asleep." he says pulling me down the hall._

_We stop at a door and he opens it and elbows me in. Instantly my jaw drops to the floor as my hands fly to my mouth in one motion. I look back, and he's gazing at me with the sincerest look I'd ever seen since knowing him._

_"You made me a dance studio?" I ask, beaming at the room. It's everything you'd expect from a small dance studio. But I love it all the same._

_"Well, you can dance, but you can't move well around my room, or yours." he says._

_"What happens when I leave?" I blurt out._

_"Well, I would hope it doesn't come to that." he smiles, "You just can't accept anything meant for you, can you?"_

_"It's not that. Stefan, I love this, really. It's so beautiful. I was only wondering. That's all." I say, reaching out and catching his hand._

_"Well in that case, show me something." He says, as he sits on a lounge chair in the room._

_"Okay!" I squeal, jumping at the chance._

* * *

I've been so in love with this room. I'm still not allowed outside, but being in here makes it so much better. I've missed real dancing, not the gyrating and grinding that goes on in The Pink Panther. I always sense eyes on my while I'm dancing. At first, I had no doubt in my mind that they were Zach's. That is, until I felt something the other day. As I was dancing, I felt a sudden warm sensation come over me, like nothing I'd felt before. Through the blare of my music, I looked over at the window. There, on a tree branch just outside the window, sat a crow. All alone it sat staring at me. It took everything in my body to not be violent towards to the defenseless creature and continue dancing. But, it did freak the hell out of me. That wasn't the only weird thing I've experienced. For the past two weeks, every time I've danced in here, as I left, I always saw maybe an elbow or a booted heal leaving around the corner away from my studio. I was sure it was most likely Zach, being that I would go in there when Stefan went out. I was sure until yesterday. This time, it was an elbow clad in a dark rolled up cuff. Zach went into town, and Stefan went out again. But, even if they hadn't, I know neither of them dress like that. Okay, I know it was only an elbow, but I know neither of my boys wear that. So, what's going on here? If it's not Stefan or Zach, then who?

_Crack! Thwack!_

Taking me out of my reverie, I look for the cause of the sound. Down in the back yard is a man. Apparently, he's just broken a loose branch and probably thrown it. So, I wasn't crazy and someone else has been in this house. As I look at him, he's dressed in dark colors and has dark hair to match. Although, I can't see his face. I see that he is the elbow that has taunted me for the last two weeks. But, then I see his shoulders slump. I know that move all to well. He's, crying.

Oh please, don't cry, if it's one thing I can't stand, it's to see a man cry. It's unnerving, the whole ugly cry thing. I watch him as he goes through his emotions, or at least what I can tell. Before, I can stop myself, let alone have any idea of what I'm doing. I've made my way out of the door, through the hall, down the stairs and before I can touch the doorknob, it turns and opens.


	8. Chapter 8

_Meeting Damon Salvatore_

Through the door, walks the dark haired man I'd been watching only moments earlier. Not realizing I was standing in his path, he stops short and looks at me with a pair of the bluest of blue eyes I'd ever seen. Completely entranced, I take a very quick moment to look at the rest of his features; his eyes, his cheekbones, his chin, his eyebrows, his lips. His lips. His eyes, those eyes. I'm actually struck dumb. This has never happened to me. He hasn't even said anything, and I'm standing here like a trembling idiot. He parts his lips to speak, and before I know it, I've turned tail and run all the way back to Stefan's room.

What was that? Who was that? Why am I shaking? Wait, why _am_ I shaking? I haven't had the shakes for at least two months. What just happened? Never in my life have I run from a man. And here I am hiding behind a door with my hands in my hair, almost pulling each strand by the root. What is happening to me? I have to be hallucinating. No one looks like that! This is all too much! Who was that?

I feel the room spin as I bolt for the bed. The doorknob turns, and I almost expect the stranger to walk through. But, it's only Stefan.

He actually looks pissed. I've never seen him look like this. But, I'm too wrapped up in my own world to acknowledge him.

"Are you okay?" he says after closing the door behind him. Can I really be any more obvious?

"Hey. You in there?" he asks, walking over to me. But, I just can't talk to him. Not now.

"Kit? What is it? You're worrying me." He whispers, reaching for me, taking my feet.

That always soothed me. Any time some horrible memory surfaced, he massaged my feet.

He used it as a coping mechanism for me, to let all my worries slip from under my feet.

"You met him, didn't you?" He asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What?" I ask, shaking my head before looking at him, and finally acknowledging his presence.

"You met him, didn't you?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"Who is he, Stefan? You and Zach were gone. I saw him outside from the window. He looked so sad. I only wanted to comfort him. Who is he?" I ask a little too shaky.

He's the one to look away this time. He concentrates all his frustration on my feet. He's hiding something. Why now? Why after all this time he has to hide something?

"Who is he, Stefan?" I ask a little more forced. But, do I want to know who he is for me, or because Broody Stefan surfaces. Broody Stefan always comes around when Zach usually pulls him out of earshot. So, why is he being all broody now?

"Stefan! I think he's been watching me in my studio." There, it's out in the open. I've hidden that little secret from him for days.

"What do you mean he's been watching you?" he finally looks at me.

"Every time I've left the studio, I'd always notice an elbow or something around the corner as if walking away. For a while, I thought it was Zach. But, today you were both gone and I saw it again. Then I saw that guy outside." Why's he dodging me?

"You went outside?" he asks. He hasn't let me go outside since I've been here. He's only recently let me have free roam of the house, with the exception of the upstairs area away from our rooms.

"Of course I didn't. That's not the point and you know it. You're dodging like you always do. What's going on Stefan? Who's that guy?" I ask. I can't act like I'm not annoyed anymore. This stops now.

"He's my brother." he looks me dead in the eye.

That stopped my world in it's tracks. "You're brother?!" I ask pulling my feet out of his hands. "You told me you were in only child!" I practically scream at him.

"He's not someone I wish to talk about." he blinks.

"Not someone you wish to talk about? He's your brother!" I scream.

"Calm down. You don't know what's going on? None of this concerns you." He says as if made of stone.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Stefan, you've been lying to me! All this time, you've lied to me. I trusted you because you were genuine, and kind. You know I have trust issues and you lied to me anyway?" I screech, while pushing him away from the bed and standing in one movement.

"I know this sounds and looks bad, but you don't understand. You may never understand." he says catching my arm as I bolt towards the door.

"Then, explain it to me." I stop short.

"I can't." he says, looking genuinely hurt.

"Then, let me go!" I say, trying to pull my arm free.

"You can't leave. The process isn't done." he says.

"I'm not leaving, Stefan. I'm getting away from you and this room, before I do something you regret." I say studying him.

He sighs and releases me. Without a second glance, I bolt out the door and soon find myself on the couch in the living area. He lied to me. He actually lied.

"Rough day in Salvatore Rehab?" a voice says from behind me. I whirl my head around, and standing there right above me, looking down at me, is Stefan's brother.


	9. Chapter 9

I look up at him completely lost for words. Then, as quickly as I looked up, I look right back down and across to the joining couch. That's where my focus will be. I hear him pouring something into a glass. Then, he motions around to sit next to me and hands me a glass of water.

"That look says that you've just had it out with my little brother. Water?" he holds the glass out to me.

"We had a fight. It wasn't pretty." I almost whisper, taking the glass from him and catch his eyes. Those should really be illegal.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be sitting in here." he says, assessing me. "Tell me."

Looking up at him, "Tell you what?"

"What has you cooped up with my brother in his version of rehab?" he blinks.

"Obviously it's not from an injury of some kind." I say.

"Everyone has their addictions. What are yours, if you don't mind me asking?" he asks bluntly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to not talk about it, thank you." I say, looking anywhere but at him. He's seriously distracting, and I'm barely holding it together as is.

"I'm Damon, by the way, the non-broody brother." he says, smiling a crooked smile.

"I'm sure that can be proven different." I say, desperately trying to contain myself.

"You're willing to prove me wrong?" he asks, with his smile on full display. That smile. Why does it distract me so much? Hell, everything about him is distracting. I need to distance myself before I do something I'll horribly regret later on.

"I should be going back to my room. If Stefan's looking for me, I don't want him to find me in here." I say rising from the couch. That's a good excuse, right?

Grabbing my arm gently, he says, " You haven't even told me you're name. I mean, I can't walk around here saying "Hey you" all the time, can I? What's your name?"

"My name is Kitana, but I prefer Kit." I whisper. What is wrong with me? He's just another guy. Talk!

As his hand moves from my forearm to my hand he says, "Ki-ta-na" testing my name.

"I like it. Unique name for a uniquely beautiful girl." He smiles, kissing my hand and releasing it before continuing, "You will see me again. I live here to, you know?" he smirks that disarming smirk.

Damn my curiosity, I sit back down and ask, 'You've been here this entire time?"

"It all depends on how long you've been here." he says. What is with that smile? When Stefan smiled, it was genuine. Looking at Damon smiling, that's something else. But what?

"I've been here since the end of May." I say.

"Then, I've been here the entire time." he smiles.

"If you been here this whole time, why am I finding out about you now?" I ask baffled. The house is big but, how did I miss him?

"The thing is that Zach and Stefan don't like to share." he scowls.

"I'm not something to be shared." I scowl back.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." he says, before leaning close to my ear to continue, "I don't like being out of the loop on anything that goes on with those two. If they hide something from me, I'll usually do everything I can to find out what it is."

"Why not just ask?" It's a stupid question.

"I have my methods to avoid evasion on their part." he says leaning back.

"So, you'll snoop around until you find whatever it is that they're doing?" It's another stupidly obvious question, but I can't even concentrate.

"I think I've made that clear, wouldn't you say?" he's says amused before continuing, "What was your fight about? He asks.

"He lied to me." I shrug.

"What could my borther possibly have lied about?" he says sarcastically.

"He told me he was an only child. Then, found out that we saw each other and told me you were his brother." I can't help the fury that washes over me.

"Honesty isn't Stefan's strong suit. He has the habit of believing his own bs." he snorts.

"You don't get along, do you?" I ask interested.

"We used to, but things change. People change." he straightens, as if remembering something.

"What happened to make him hate you so much?" It's only an observation.

"To tell you that story, you'd need a century to hear it." he smirks.

"So who started this feud?" I ask.

"How about we talk while we walk? I'm sure you're feeling crazy after all this time inside?" he stands and holds his hands out to me.

Feeling his words seep in, I realize they're true. I've been in here too long and I'm starting to freak out. "I guess I could use some air." I breathe.

"Then, why are you still sitting there? Come. We'll walk, talk, and get your nerves back in check. We can do whatever you want." he says motioning with his hands that I still haven't taken.

"I'm in." I say, taking his hands as he helps me up, which I really don't need. I can barely concentrate and physical contact from him is enough to send me over the edge. But, if it means stepping out of this house, I'm taking it.

Taking my arm in his, he smiles "Shall we, before Mr. Party Police makes an appearance?"

"Let's go." I smile for the first time at him.

Heading for the door we hear, "What are you doing Damon?"

We both turn to see Stefan practically seething. At Damon or me?

"I'm taking our houseguest for a walk. I highly doubt that you even showed the poor girl our lovely town." Damon says smirking at Stefan.

"She can't leave, yet. Her process isn't complete." Stefan narrows his eyes at Damon.

I can literally feel the disdain they have for each other. This is too intense.

"She's not a lab rat that you can constantly observe, Stefan. She needs to get out and smell the roses." Damon glares back.

"You don't know her situation. Stay out of it!" he almost shouts.

"Why don't we ask her what she wants?" Damon says smiling down at me.

Watching the two of them is exasperating and we haven't even been standing here long.

"You say that my process isn't complete yet. But, Stefan I don't feel like trusting someone who's been lying to me. So, I want to go for a walk." I feel my bravery returning with my fury towards him.

"Then, I'll go with you." he says glaring at Damon.

"Stefan, I can't be around you right now. I need air. Maybe when I've gotten my thoughts together, we can talk. But, right now, I just can't deal with you." I say realizing that Damon hasn't let go of my arm. "You said once that I was the safest person in Mystic Falls. Why can't I be safe with Damon?" I ask, catching him noticing the exact thing I just realized.

"Yea Stefan. Why can't she be safe with me?" Damon asks smirking.

He walks over to me and cups my face, "Be careful, okay." he says looking from me to Damon and back.

"I'm always careful, you know that. I haven't in the past, but I'm better now. You can trust me." I say to reassure him.

"I'll take very good care of her, brother." he says. What's with that smirk? Could it be something he uses to push Stefan's buttons?

Stefan only nods and watches us walk out the door, but, not before I notice his hands clinched by his side. He was ready to throw blows? Why? Damon wasn't that bad just now. But, he did say that their feud is a long story. They're so young. How long could it be? What could it be about?


	10. Chapter 10

When Damon asked me to go for a walk with him, I had anticipated a walk around the house. But, I was pleasantly surprised when he walked me to the hottest car I've ever laid eyes on. My love for Camaro's run deep, but this car is a dream. The thought that floods into my mind, while I'm standing at the hood, is what disturbs me the most. Moving to the passenger door as he opened gave me the opportunity to shake the thoughts of wanting to feel the hood under my back. I have to stop thinking like this. I'm not that person anymore. Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe I'm not ready for this. Why did I even agree to this? Then, he opens the driver door and slides into the driver's seat, gazing at me. Oh, that's why.

I've never felt like this in my entire life. Yes, I cared about Nik. But, even though I slept with him once, he felt he had to control every aspect of my life. I remember the bouncers teasing me about how he was "so whipped", even though they knew nothing of what happened. It still unnerved me that he felt he owned me in some way, even after he slept with Nomie. I wasn't mad because I loved him or anything. I was mad because, for someone who claimed I could trust him, it didn't take long for him to jump in bed with my boss. I can almost feel the sting now from the slap I sent him when he claimed it didn't mean anything.

* * *

_"It meant nothing? Why do it then? If it meant nothing, then there was something in it for you." I scowl at him in the dressing room._

_"I've told you countless times that I care about you. What happened was only business, nothing more." he says. Even that accent can't move me at this point._

_"How was it business, Nik?! You slept with my boss!" I scream._

_"Are you trying to cause a scene?" he growls, completely aware of my anger and disdain._

_"You're worried about me making a scene?!" I scream, "You want a scene? I'll give you the scene of a lifetime!" I scream again, knowing full well that we can clearly be heard, before reaching as far back as I could and slap him with all my might. "You slept with my boss and you expect me not to be furious about it?!"_

_"You were the one who said that we would never be anything. I've tried everything to get you to trust me and yet there I was feeling used by you. You've denied me at every turn, yet I kept coming around, only to be used by you again. So, what do you want from me?" he asks, holding the area where I've just slapped him._

_"So, you sleep with my boss? Why? Out of spite? You think I'm using you? I'm not the one who told you to come sit in my booth every night! I'm not the one who told you to go out and buy me a car, which I turned down! I'm not the one who asked for a condo, which I turned down as well! Let's not forget that I'm not the one who comes by every night to shower a woman who, until recently, refused to be bedded by you! If any of that means that I'm using you, then you're delusional and completely out of touch with reality!" I scream before storming off._

* * *

I've never verbally eviscerated someone before and I'd hoped to keep it that way.

"Coming back from your trip any time soon?" Damon asks, as we stop along side The Mystic Grill.

"Just thinking. Maybe a little too much in the past." I say.

"Let it go. If you want my opinion, maybe coming to Mystic Falls was the best thing to happen to you." he says smiling. This smile is different, it's genuine.

"Maybe it was. I thought I'd be missing it by now, but I don't." I smile, and it's a revelation.

"Good, from what I understand, you were taken out of a horrible life, that you set up for yourself. Mystic Falls could be your home now. I, for one wouldn't regret it if you decided to stay." he gazes at me. Where'd that come from?

"Who knows? Change like this might agree with me." I say feigning disinterest.

"I'd like to find out. Wouldn't you?" He smiles.

"I'm here now, aren't I? What can I do but find out?" I say, feeling much calmer than before. Maybe I'm starting to warm to Damon.

"First thing, let's get you some real food. Who knows what Zach's been feeding you." he smirks and opens the door. Could Mystic Falls be my home? I know so little about this place. How could I fit in here? Damon seems to have a curiosity as bad as mine.

How does he fit into all of this, other than he's Stefan's brother? What do I know about him? Nothing, but then apparently, I don't know Stefan either.

As Damon promised, we're now walking through Mystic Square. I'll admit this place is beautiful. Everything I've seen since coming here has me falling more and more in love with Mystic Falls. At the grill, while eating the best burger I've ever tasted, Damon made me somehow comfortable enough to tell him the story as to how Stefan found me. I won't bring up the embarrassment I felt while telling him as he looked intently into my eyes. Why does he get to me like this? I'm sure to anyone else, we looked like good friends having a conversation. But, what I felt was different. Although, I was comfortable enough to talk to him, I was still completely spellbound by him. Now we're walking while he explains to me, what place is which and what happens where. As we're walking he's taken my hand and it's so sudden that I almost jerk it back, but decide against it.

"You okay?" he asks. Why am I so obvious in my emotions? It's embarrassing at the worst times.

"I'm fine. I'm just taking all of this in. This place is really beautiful, Damon." I say.

"It has it's moments. You should see it all at night. I'll take you if you want." he smirks looking slightly down at me. Why do I get the feeling that something else is going on here?

To humor him, I say "I'd love for you to take me at night." feeling his hand tense in mine, I realize that what I've just said sounded provocative.

"Well, I guess we'll see what Mr. Furrowed Brows has to say about it." he says.

"Okay, what's with all these different names?" I'm interested.

"Noting special." he shrugs.

"Stefan doesn't own me. If you want to take me back here at night, then I'll come." I shrug.

"Then, it's a date. What should I wear?" he smiles.

"I know you're being polite, but you've known me for five minutes." my trust issues pick now to make an appearance.

"So? You barely knew me and you still got in a car with me. This works both ways you know." he says squeezing my hand.

"Okay, fine. What's you're point?" I ask.

"I was serious when I said you were unique. After talking with you today, I see that I was right. Yes, we've only just met, but I can tell there's something about you. All I'm doing is putting the vibe out there." he searches my eyes for an answer.

Releasing his hand, "Damon, this was a bad idea. Please take me home now." I say putting the walls right back up. But, all he does is smile. A bright smile from ear to ear as if he's won the lottery. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, not sure what to think.

"You called it home." he says simply still smiling. That smile that could make my very heart sing.

Catching myself, I laugh, "I guess I did." I say looking at him.

"You sure you wanna go back? We're doing so good out here." he frowns.

"We are doing good. But, maybe this is enough excitement for one day." I say.

"Okay, we can come back home." he says as we walk back toward the car, before taking my hand again.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, are you talking to Stefan, or no?" he asks. We're sitting in the car in the driveway.

"I haven't decided yet. I guess I understand why he wouldn't want me to know about you. But, you have to put the past in the past, Damon. You said bluntness is the best option, right? Katherine's dead, so why dwell on it?" I ask. He explained in great detail about how he and Stefan fell for the same girl. She had the prettiest name, Katherine Pierce. It saddened me when he told me she was killed in a fire in Georgia.

"Well aren't we feisty." he smirks, "I'm over it, Stefan's the one who needs to learn to let go." He says.

"Yet, somehow I think you just might not be over it as well." I smirk.

"Oh, I'm over it. I could prove it to you ten times over, but I'm being a gentleman." He says catching my smirk before it falls.

"Okay, what's with the flirty comments?" I ask.

"I'm only being friendly. You should try it." He says, reaching out for my hand.

"I am plenty friendly. But, not friendly enough not to tell you to keep your hands to yourself." I say, swatting his hand away and folding my arms around myself.

He laughs as he gazes at me, "You are feisty. We could really have fun you know. If you get away from Stefan more often, I could show you things you've only dreamed of." he says.

"Like what exactly?" I say testing him.

"Well, if you let me, anything you want. Anything to bring down those walls you desperately hide behind." he says.

"I'm not hiding behind anything." I lie.

"Sure you are. You were an addict that my brother found on the street. You of all people should have walls built of reinforced steel and cement." he says forcibly. Then catches himself, "I'm sorry. I di.." I cut him off.

"Thank you! Thank you for showing me that no matter where I go, I'll forever be known as an addict! I've made my mistakes and I've paid for them. But, I will not take you or anyone else who doesn't even know me to sit around and judge me!" I shout opening the door, slam it behind me, and storm towards the house. But, not before I hear him still in the car, "I didn't mean it!"

I bolt for my room, not even bothering to find Zach or Stefan, I throw myself onto the bed and have the heaviest, longest cry I've had in an extremely long time. Why do I put myself though this torture? What Damon said was true. I won't deny that. But, why judge me? He doesn't even know me. What did he think I'd say? What did he expect would happen after saying something like that? I can't deal with this. I can't. After a while, I feel arms around me, pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't think. You weren't supposed to know about him, ever. I should've known better." It's Stefan. "Please forgive me. Please don't be mad at me." he says.

"I already have forgiven you." I say through my crying.

"Why are you crying? What did Damon do?" he asks close to my ear.

"He didn't do anything. It's what he said. Stefan, I'm a complete mess." I sob, kicking off my shoes and curling myself in his arms to face him.

"You're not a mess. You just need to find the balance between rehab and happiness." he says stroking my face.

"Where is happiness for me? I deserve to live in misery for the rest of my life." I choke out.

"No, Kit, you're wrong. No one deserves to be miserable." he says.

"Well, you're one to talk about misery, Stefan." Damon says from the doorway.

"Haven't you caused enough damage already, Damon?" Stefan glares at Damon.

"That's why I came to apologize. I can admit when I'm wrong, brother." he glares back.

"You can keep your apology. I don't want it." I say not even looking at him.

"Well, can I at least give you this?" he says urging my curiosity. Damn it! Looking up, from where my face was buried in Stefan's chest and sit up, I catch something in his hand. Flowers? Flowers of all kinds neatly bounded together by a band.

"You picked flowers?" it's almost a scoff at the gesture, but I'm taken aback. No one has ever picked flowers for me, ever. I've had flowers delivered to me. But, something about a boy picking flowers for whatever reason has always appealed to me.

_No matter the pain or the hurt, if a boy has the common decency to go out and pick flowers just for you, you give that boy a second chance. You hear me?_

Words from my aunt Gloria flood into my mind and taunt me. She's told me that since I was eight. Although, it's never happened to me until this very moment, I can't help but want to curse at her right now.

Turning to Stefan as he sits up, "Stefan, can you leave us for a minute, please?" I ask.

"You sure?" he searches my eyes.

"He won't hurt me Stefan. I wanna give him the chance to redeem himself." I say.

Looking as if weighing his options he says, "I'll be in my room if you need me." he says standing and walking past Damon until he's out of the room.

"I'm sor.." I cut him off.

"Is that all you came up with? I don't wanna hear "I'm sorry". Especially from you, who looks like you never use those words." I say.

"I know. What I said was completely out of line. I was talking out of my head. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was judging you." he frowns.

"Then why say it at all?" I scowl.

"I meant it as an observation, not judgment. I didn't think. I'm sorry I misspoke. It's your business. I shouldn't have gone there. Your flowers?" he says holding the small bouquet out to me.

"Thank you. Did you seriously pick all these?" I ask taking the bouquet. He had better answer correctly.

"The look you gave me. I hurt you so much. It's the only thing I could think of. Every time I picked one, I saw that look. I wanted to change it." he says with a small smile.

"Damon. Thank you." I say, throwing my arms around his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

_Monday October 30, 2006_

I've been in Mystic Falls for five months now. It's been almost two months since I met Damon. Stefan is more like a protective brother to me than anyone. Against my motto to never get too close to anyone, I've actually become close with all the Salvatore's. Zach's doing what he does around the house. He's relinquished his duties of keeping me on the straight and narrow over to Damon. I've finally gotten the official okay to get out of the house on my own. Even though, I'm never alone. I step foot on the threshold of the front door, and sure enough a Salvatore comes barreling towards me from somewhere in the house. From Damon I'll hear, "Not without me, you don't." From Stefan I'll get, "Mind if I join you?"

But, when they get to me at the same time, I'm left to choose. So, I usually go by who came out with me last, gets left behind. Damon, has been resilient in trying to get me to at least let him take me out, officially. Maybe Stefan could be the blame for me turning him down every time he's asked. He's finally come into my studio to watch me dance. The look he gave me when he heard me sing for the first time, in a long time, was simply unforgettable. Maybe I should've filled them in on my talents. But, the looks they gave me were priceless and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Stefan and Damon are my boys and I love them.

Now, I'm in my room getting dressed for the 5th Halloween party Damon's taken me to. He's made sure that I don't have any urges, but it hasn't been needed. I've assured him countless times. _Doesn't matter, you're not touching anything unless I've checked it._ I find myself smiling at the memory. Damon has gone all out in getting me different costumes. Beautiful costumes. I went for a walk with Stefan a week ago, and when I came back into my room, my jaw dropped completely. There was a freaking armoire in my room! Running over to it I opened it. Inside were costumes. Different beautiful costumes of every kind. Taking out one costume after the other and twirling with each in turn, I heard footsteps coming from my bathroom.

_"Do you like them?" Damon asked smiling._

_"When did you do all this? I ask._

_"I had to create a reason for Stefan to ask you to leave with him." he says._

_"Did he know?" I ask trying to hide my excitement._

_"So he could ruin my plan? Of course not." he scoffs, "You didn't answer my question." he says._

_"I love them, Damon! I can't believe you did this!" I squeal as I launch myself across my bed and into his arms._

_Whirling me around the room before setting me on my feet, he says, "I thought this might convince you to take me up on my offer."_

_"Damon, you can't ask me out at every turn." I playfully hit him._

_"You know you want to. One date. That's all I ask. And if you have a bad time, which we both know you won't, I'll never ask again." he smirks._

_"What about Stefan?" I ask frowning. I can't just leave him behind._

_"That's right you haven't heard." he smirks._

_"Heard what?" what now?_

_"Stefan's bestie Lexi is in town." he says._

_"Stefan has a friend?" I'm interested._

_"You're dodging." he fake frowns._

_"And you're persistent, aren't you? I ask smirking._

_"Only when I want something." He says, returning my smirk "Answer my question."_

_"Okay. One date, only if you behave yourself." I smile._

_"I'm always behaved. You know that." he says._

_"Fine, where are we going on this date?" I ask._

_"Tomorrow morning, you tell me what you're wearing, then meet me in my car at 6:30, and we'll work from there." he says._

_"It's a date then," I say smiling._

_"You have no idea." he says picking me up and whirling me again._

Apparently, what Damon dubs as a date, is convincing me that he should have another one the next night. So far, I've been a fairy, a Goth, a princess, and an angel. All costumes provocatively cut in all the wrong ways, that are all so right. Come on, it's Halloween! Damon has matched each and every costume perfectly. Seeing Damon in guyliner on Goth Night was a novelty to behold. But, the craziest have been; "Damon the Dark Fairy" even though he ditched the wings as soon as we parked, "Damon the Dashing Prince", and the hottest was his devil to my angel. It's a good thing I have a brilliantly pink camera to catch all these crazy moments. Tonight, I'm a witch. Damon's eyes flashed at the mention. He's told me to bring a dress that isn't a costume because we're not just going to a party. I've chosen a golden, pencil dress that sits just above my knees, that I found shopping with Lexi one night. I was in desperate need for girl time. She's helped fill in a couple blanks I had about the boys. She's been a breath of fresh air since she's arrived. She says she's only in town to spend time with Stefan for Halloween, and I really don't want her to go.

Gathering my dress, I head downstairs. I've made sure that my pink, champagne, colored Louboutin's match both my costume and my dress. Before I can reach the bottom step, Damon steps into view looking his normal impeccable self. Really, what would a male witch dress like anyway? He smiles and holds out his hand to me.

"You are as breathtaking as ever, Miss Maven." he says.

"As are you, Mr. Salvatore." I return his smile.

"You have everything you need?" He asks taking my garment bag.

"I should. Where are going to tonight?" I ask as we reach the car.

"College party." he smirks.

"And after?" I ask.

"My little secret." he says closing my door before placing my garment bag on the back seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Damon was right about this party. It's not just a college party. People from all walks of life are here dressed in costumes of every kind. I feel calm, content, at ease. I feel at…home.

Damon and I have been dancing like nobody's business. I like dancing with Damon, he's a mover. Not like the scum I've danced with over the years. He's the only one who hasn't tried to grab me, well, at all.

It's not long before we're met by Stefan and Lexi, both clad in punk gear. Stefan in guyliner. Lexi, with high rag doll pigtails. I love them so much.

Damon leans into Stefan and I hear, "Keep an eye on her for me, brother?" he looks over at me.

"Do what you gotta do. She's not going anywhere." Stefan says back watching me and Lexi.

Walking over to me he says, "I have a few things I need to take care of. Stefan and Lexi will stay with you until I get back, okay?" he says, holding my hand to his lips before kissing it and walking away.

"Stefan, I wanna talk to Kit for a minute, okay." Lexi says, pulling me into the crowd until we're on the other side of the room.

When we stop by a refreshment table, she says, "You've been out with Damon this entire week."

"I know. It's his idea of a date, apparently." I say.

"So he's counting all this as one gigantic date?" she asks.

"I guess so." I say smiling lightly.

"Wow! And he hasn't been acting all Damon on you, has he?" she asks with a look I can't place.

"What do you mean by that?" What's she getting at?

"Well, he's not a nice person." she says bluntly.

"That's crazy. That just can't be true. He's been so sweet to me." I say, championing Damon.

"Damon _sweet_? The guy barely knows the meaning of the word." she says.

"Did you just bring me here to talk trash about him?" I ask fuming. Why _am_ I angry about this?

"No, I'm sorry. Damon just gets under my skin is all." she says, "But, you jumped to his defense fast. What's going on with you two?" she asks.

"He's my friend. He's been helping me." I say.

"Friend? I don't know about that one." she smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask annoyed.

"It's only my opinion." she says.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Stefan asks us.

"Just girl a little girl talk." Lexi says.

"I thought you'd be dancing." he says laughing.

"We plan to. Heels. Stefan." she says annoyed.

"I wanna dance some more." I say feeling the night taking away my worries.

"What are we waiting for?" Lexi says, as we pull Stefan onto the dance floor.

As we're all dancing I feel someone behind me. Whirling around to face my offender, I see it's Damon, in a tux. A breathtaking, heart-stopping tux.

"You've changed." I say a little too breathy.

"Now it's your turn." he smiles, handing over my garment bag and a brilliantly pink cell phone.

"I don't need a cell phone, Damon," cell phones are trouble in my hands.

"My number's in it. Call me when you're done changing and I'll come find you. Deal?" he smiles.

"Okay. If I don't call you in ten minutes.."

"I'll come find you. I promise." he says as Lexi takes my hand to find the nearest room to change in.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

I'm in the car with Damon, both of us dressed in red carpet glamour. I'm itching to know what he has planned. We're heading home? Why? But, he continues to drive. Now, I'm intrigued. Where's he taking me? Then, sitting up in my seat, I see small twinkling lights. Gazing at him in complete shock, I unknowingly gasp. As we get closer, I hear the most beautiful music, and I gasp again. We close in on an area flanked in lights with music everywhere. There's a table with two covered dishes. As we're sitting in the parked car, I hear him gasp. Turning towards him, I notice him gaping at me.

"You are simply breathtaking in that dress, in this light, in this moment." he breathes.

I smile, not knowing what to say.

"'This is completely out of context, but seeing you like this, I feel I have to ask you, are you by chance related to any Bennett's?" he asks, completely out of the blue.

"No, why?" I blink unknowingly at him. What the hell kind of question is that?

"It doesn't matter. I was only asking." he says, "Shall we go on our date?" he smiles widely at me.

Realizing what he's just said, I gape at him, "All this time, the parties weren't dates?" I ask, my jaw dropped.

"That was just us enjoying each other's company. And maybe building towards this moment." he says before getting out of the car and moving around to open my door.

Chicken Parmesan, has always been my favorite meal, and Damon's actually remembered.

After eating, he's pulled me into a dance. Nothing like the way we've danced at the Halloween parties. This was different. It's sultry, and the music is really adding to whatever's in the air here.

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" he asks.

"I have. These past few days have been nothing compared to what I've experienced." I say.

"How have you done so much in such a short time?" he asks.

"I haven't lived the best life. I've done things to get by. I'm no angel in any sense of the word, Damon." I say.

"You can try to push me away, and keep me at arms length, but it won't work." he smiles.

"I never claimed to push you away." I search his eyes.

"Have I not gotten through that barrier of yours? What do I have to do?" he asks wounded.

"You have to understand why I have barriers. I've been hurt. I've been in love. It's only pain with a big red bow on it." I say looking anywhere but at him.

"You don't believe in finding love again?" he asks dipping me then, back up

"Why try to find it? Picking yourself back up, after you've fallen so far is harder than actually finding love. It's pointless." I can't help the way I feel. It's the truth.

"What happens if love finds you first?" he asks as he twirls me around.

"Love is not a luxury meant for me." I choke out.

"That's not true. Why do you think that?" he asks.

"I've only been a shiny new toy for someone to play with. Love has no place for someone li.." I'm cut off simultaneously by two things; the clock tower chiming midnight, and in that exact moment Damon kisses me. It's not a sympathy kiss for the nonsense I've just spewed. It's a kiss that shakes me to my very foundation. A kiss that seems to be frozen in time for all eternity.

After what feels like a century, he reluctantly pulls away. "I've wanted to do that since I walked in the door that day." he breathes.

Feeling the walls of my soul rise like skyscrapers, I pull away from his arms.

"Damon, I can't.."

"Don't hide from me. Don't put up those walls again. You can trust me. Have I given you any reason not to?" he asks grabbing my hand to stop me.

"I'm not good Damon. I never have been, I've done things.."

"We've all done things we're not proud of. You think you're the only one with regrets?" he looks into my eyes.

"You don't know the person that I was.."

"I'm not interested in her. I'm interested in you now. We all have a past. We get over it and we move on. It's called life, Kit. Live it. Live in this moment with me. Right now" he says.

"Damon.."

"What are you afraid of? Why so many barriers?" he asks.

"I've been taken advantage of before, Damon. I've been used in every way. I'm damaged goods. Why would you even want me?" I ask, almost whispering.

"You think I'd be anything like Nik? Like Jay? Like Nomie?" he's wounded.

"No. I'm not comparing you to anybody. You asked a question and I answered it truthfully. I don't deserve kindness. The last few days with you have been incredible, to say the least, but it's time for reality to kick back in." I straighten, my walls back in full view.

"Then, I guess it's time to take you home then." he frowns.


	15. Chapter 15

We arrive back at the house in complete silence. Both of us in our own thoughts. Getting out of the car and moving around to open my door, he still says nothing.

When we're at the door, he gazes at me as he opens it. Stepping aside to let me through, my jaw drops for the third time since I left my room. There are candles everywhere. Never have I seen anything so beautiful in my life.

"You did this for me?" I ask, looking back at him as he closes the door.

"I wanted you to know I was serious about you." he says pacing towards me.

"This is what you had to take care of?" I breathe.

"Didn't you notice my favorite suit? I don't wear it for just anybody." he smirks.

"I noticed it. " I say with a smirk of my own as I turn to gaze at the room.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" he asks.

"It's not that. You've done all this. That's a lot of candles." I say laughing.

"You're using the candles as a distraction?" he forces out.

"No, I'm. It's jus.."

"Stop resisting! Stop denying that you feel something, anything." he forces again.

"Damon, that's not what I'm doing." I whisper.

"You're lying! Every time I've gotten you to trust me even a little, you got defensive. Every time you've let me in, you pushed me away. I'm here. I'm standing here telling you that I care about you, and you still can't except that. I've done things for you that I'd never do for anybody else. Yet, it's still not enough to make you believe me. What am I supposed to do, Kit?" he asks taking my hands, "What do you want from me? Tell me. What can I do that I haven't done?" he searches my eyes and when I don't answer, "You know what? Forget this. When you figure out what you want, come find me." he says releasing my hands and walking away.

Why am I letting him walk away? _Because you're an idiot, who can't admit when you genuinely like someone._ I hate that my subconscious picks these moments to taunt me. He just doesn't understand that it's not him I don't trust, it's me. I can't trust myself. _How many times has he told you that he won't let you lose control? Stop being a little girl and go to him before you lose him! _Before I know it, I'm moving towards him with a determination I've never experienced.

"Damon wait!" I call out.

"I'm going to bed." he says, "I've had enough torture for one night, thank yo.." he stops short as I turn him around and kiss him.

As he wraps his arms around me, his hand finds the nape of my neck. He gently pulls my head back to deepen the kiss. Moments go by and I'm lost. I'm lost in this kiss, this moment. I'm lost in Damon. He breaks the kiss only to shrug off his jacket and scoop me up in his arms. He kisses me again while turning and taking me with him upstairs.

As we move from step to step, I remove his tie and unbutton the top two closures of his shirt. He kicks off his shoes. I kick off mine. He's careful not to kick the candles. When we reach what I believe to be his room, he breaks the kiss again. Opening the door with me still in his arms, he takes me into the room and I gasp. More candles, everywhere. I instantly fall in love with this room. Stopping by the bed, he sets me on my feet. He kisses me all too briefly before searching me eyes, "No turning back? No regrets?" he asks.

"No regrets. No turning back." I answer as I finish the job I was doing on his shirt and let it drop to the floor at his feet. He steps closer to me and releases my hair from my clip and gasps as my hair falls in curls over my shoulders. He wraps his arms around me once more as we find ourselves in another heated kiss.

As the kiss deepens again I feel his hand on my back as he slides the zipper of my dress down my back. When my dress falls to the floor and he's pleased with himself, he lifts me onto the bed and crawls up my body until we're face to face.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tuesday November 7th, 2006_

There's something tickling my face. I don't wanna wake up just yet. It just keeps grazing my face. It smells good.

"Time to wake up." says a singsong voice in my ear.

"Hmm. No.." I brush away.

"Yes. I wanna see your eyes." the voice says again.

"Five more minutes." I whine.

"As much as I would love to lay here and watch you sleep, we have to get up." he laughs, My Damon.

Opening my eyes, I see what he's been tickling my face with. A pink daisy, my favorite. Every morning for the past week he's woken me up with a different flower. Either he's had it hidden and waiting for me or went out, picked it, then came back to bed, which was enough to send me crashing. I've officially moved into his room even though we haven't yet talked about what we are exactly, but I'm in no rush. Why put a name on it so soon? I remember the conversation I had with Stefan and Lexie the morning after my first night with Damon.

* * *

"You little harlot!" Lexi calls from the living room as I fail to sneak back to my room.

Standing stock still, "If I don't move she won't see me." I whisper to myself. _What are you, five? Of course she sees you, stupid._

"I've already found your shoes, and your purse. So, the walk of shame is really unnecessary at this point, don't you think?" she teases.

"No shame." I say turning to find her smirking at me.

"Then, why are you sneaking through the foyer?" she asks amused.

Sighing, then giving in, "To avoid this exact conversation." I say walking into the living room.

"You do know that we had to clean up the mess he made? Man, those were a lot of candles." she laughs loudly.

"He's not as bad as you think, Lexi." I stop myself from glaring. Apparently, this is her natural reaction to Damon.

"Or, he just wanted to get in your pants." he says stone faced.

"Lexi, for one day, leave it alone." Stefan says from behind me.

"I speak the truth. You and I both know the kind of person he is." she says.

"I'm in a good place for once with him. Kit just might have something to do with that. The least you could do is not bash him to her." he says sitting next to me.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." she says, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Thank you." he says to her, "So, what is going on with you and Damon?" he asks me.

"Damon understands me. He's been so great to me. He's never let me out of his sight or let me around anything that could hurt my process." I gush.

"You've spent more time with him since you met him than you have with me. I can understand how you could fall for him." he says.

"Fall for him? It's way too soon to even think about that." I say.

"You've known him for two months Kit. You've spent time with him. I can even see the way you look at him. It's obvious in the way he looks at you." Lexi says.

"Look, I've hidden myself for so long. I've resisted everything at every turn. I thought it would feel wrong to be with him. I felt that if I let myself be truly happy, I'd relapse. But, I did let myself feel happiness. It didn't feel wrong. I like him. I admit it. Okay." I say. I admit it. The fireworks have definitely gone off in my head.

"Are you happy? They ask simultaneously.

Smiling, "I am. I'm happier than I've ever been." I say rising from the couch.

"Gonna give Damon his shirt back?" Lexi asks while she and Stefan laugh.

"Okay, screw the both of you." I laugh, walking away.

"There's my Kitten." Damon says, meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can't talk now. Shower." I smile.

"Again? Or, is that an invitation?" he smirks.

"Call it what you want. But, I'm going for a shower." I say walking upstairs past him.

From behind me I hear, "Good morning, brother. Goodbye, brother." he says to Stefan and I know it's my cue to run.

"Get a room!" Lexi calls, as Stefan laughs loudly.

* * *

"So are we getting up?" He kisses my forehead.

"No. I don't want to. For the past week, I've spent my days with Stefan, and my nights with you." I say.

"So, what are you proposing?" he asks.

"For once, I wanna stay here, in this bed and this room, just you and me." I smile.

"All day?" he ask smiling.

"Until this time tomorrow." I say grazing his face with my hand.

"And what do you suppose we do for 24 hours? I for one, can think of plenty." he smirks. That provocative smirk.

"I don't know how much fun we could have in this room all day. But, with you, I think we make a good team at improvising. And if I want food I'll simply push you out the door." I say straddling him, holding his hands by his head.

"You'd send me out there naked? Not that I have a problem with it, but we do make a good team. But, I'll take the lead this time, and I know exactly where to start." he says easily flipping me onto my back and kissing me.

"And where would that be?" I ask as he reaches for the end table.

"Body paint." he smiles with a paint tube in hand.

"You wanna play with body paint?" I laugh.

"I saw it in a store and I bought it. You like?" he smirks.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to get that stuff off?" Seriously, it's a fight to get body paint out of a belly button.

"That's all the more fun. I scrub your back, you scrub mine. All in a day's work." he laughs.

"And what about the sheets?" _The sheets? Really? Stop being stupid!_

"Who says we have to be in bed?" he kisses me and pulls me out of bed.

"You're feisty this morning. I like it." I laugh between kisses.

"I wanna play and you're delaying things." he says.

"You bought only one tube?" I say mostly to humor him.

"Five actually." he smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanksgiving Day November 23, 2006_

The boys are in downstairs rummaging like madmen to give me a proper Thanksgiving dinner. I'm left in my studio to, well, be me. I have my sound system, with my iPod attached, blaring as usual, when one of my new favorites comes on. Rising from my lounge as the familiar intro to "Ain't No Other Man" flood the room, only one person comes to mind. Come on! I can't pass up being accompanied by Christina's voice. Making my way around the room, I can't believe how complete I feel right now. Stefan and Damon have morphed into brother's right before my eyes. It's not the kind where they just tolerate each other. No, they love each other. Stefan's said that I've had something to do with that. If that's true, it has to be because of how many times I've screamed at them to stop acting like children.

* * *

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asks Damon in my room. I cling to the wall in the bathroom out of sight to eavesdrop. Neither of them knows I'm even in here.

"We've had this argument Stefan. It's tired and I'm over it." Damon says.

"I know how you are and if you plan on hurting her, I swear I wi.."

"I'm not gonna hurt her! Have I given you any indication that I would? No! So why do you keep asking?" Damon cuts him off.

"You might fool her, but you're not fooling me. I know you better than anyone else." he says.

"If you think I'm being so horrible towards her, then why don't you go spill you little guts to her? Admit it Stefan. You have nothing on me. You have absolutely nothing to merit these silly accusations. You're fishing for any reason to get her to resent me. And I know exactly why you do it." he says vehemence dripping from his voice_._

"And what reason do you think it is, Damon? I don't need a reason when it comes to you and a woman." Stefan says.

"Yes you do. Even if you lie to yourself about it. There's always one reason when it comes to you ." Damon says.

"Speak your mind then. Get it off your chest. What reason do I have for wanting to protect her?" Stefan says all too hushed.

"Because you want her for yourself and you're too much of a coward to admit it. Instead, you think I wanna bring harm to her. So, every chance you get, you'll whisper in her ear and try to turn her against me." Damon growls.

"You know, sometimes your ego surpasses you completely. I wanna protect her, yes. I want her to be safe from you! I want to know that I can rest easily knowing that you're not trying to get in her head. But, as far as wanting her goes. You're completely wrong." Stefan says.

"You're lying! Because if you didn't want her, she wouldn't be sleeping in your bed every night." Damon growls again.

"If you must know, being that you actually care about someone other than yourself, she has nightmares. I woke up to her screaming her head off one night. I gave her the option to find out if they would go away if she slept with me. There's nothing going on between us. She knows this. So what's with the jealousy Damon? Since when are you insecure?" Stefan says, arrogantly before Damon hits him and they end up in a fight.

"Stop it the both of you!" I shout, stepping out of the bathroom.

When neither of them lets go of the other I shout, "Now! Or, I'm leaving this house and I'm not coming back!" I tried. _Stupid, they know you're bluffing._

Walking over to them and standing between them, a hand on each chest, "You can't keep doing this to each other! Ever since I found out about Damon, it's been constant bickering! Not to mention, the constant bitching about each other to me! You're not children! I shouldn't have to put up with this! You're brothers! Act like it and love it! I don't care about what happened in the past! The two of you are gonna put it all aside, now! If not for each other, then for me! Because both of you are driving me insane!" I shout, looking from one to the other.

"I'm sorry." They say simultaneously, looking at me ashamed.

"No! Don't apologize to me. You two need to fix your relationship. You're brothers. Be brothers. If you can do that then you know where to find me."


	18. Chapter 18

_Present Day_

That was so long ago. Before I saw Damon in a completely different light. It's so good to be in the same room without all the glaring and testosterone. Damon's even nicer to Zach, but I won't get into that. As I'm dancing around to Miss Aguilera, the smell of Thanksgiving wafts into the room. Now that is a heavenly smell. The song ends and next is a long funky Reggae version of Beep by The Pussycat Dolls, which has me moving like nobody's business. Then, I notice my boys sauntering in and both sitting on the lounge I vacated, to watch.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask when I get the chance.

"We're bored." They say.

"You gotta stop doing that." I say.

"How is it possible that you can dance and talk?" Stefan asks amused.

"Try dancing and singing at the same time for a stadium of people." I laugh. They know that story now too.

"Turkey's in the oven, so we came in here." Damon smirks, "You're remembering." he observes.

"Remembering what?" I say confused.

"The reason why you dance." Stefan says as if reading Damon's thoughts.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"You're more comfortable in your movements." Damon says.

"They're more precise." Stefan finishes.

"I don't know about all that." I say as the song changes to My Love by Justin Timberlake.

I walk over to put the song on loop.

Okay, let's see how comfortable I've gotten with my moves.

I haven't exactly danced to a hip hop/pop beat in a long time, but I'm interested in their reactions. As I'm moving, my back away from the mirror, I notice Damon standing to my left.

"Studying me again?" I ask circling him.

"Maybe" he says smiling.

"You don't wanna dance to Justin." I snort.

"Maybe I do." he smirks.

"This isn't your scene. Especially in those shoes." I laugh circling him again.

"I think she's picked your card, brother." Stefan says from the lounge.

"It's as if she doesn't know me at all." he says disbelieving.

"Damon, I've heard the music you listen to. This probably has you screaming inside." I say still moving.

Grabbing me by the hips, he starts to move. Oddly his moves match the song.

"Teach me." he looks down at me.

"You can't be serious? You don't have to do this for me. I'm fine dancing like this alone." I say. Why is he still doing this?

"I want to do this because of what it represents." he says stone faced.

"What are you talking about?" I say frowning. No. This will ruin everything. Our happiness. I can't hear those words.

"I'll go check on the turkey." Stefan says leaving the room. Smooth, Stefan. Smooth.

"Have you even listened to the words?" he says.

"Damon. Don't" I say trying to push him away. _Again. He's trying to tell you something. Hear him out._

He stops moving and glares at me. He glares at me.

"You're pushing me away again? When will you get it? You can't say that you're not meant to have love."

"Damon. I.."

"No! You're going to stand here and listen to everything I have to say. Without cutting me off." he says still glaring at me. My Love still flowing through the room. Why is he making such a big deal out of this song? He hates anything like this? So why? This isn't Damon. The Damon I've come to know detests this kind of music.

"Okay." I say, giving in and turn the music down with my remote.

"Good. You keep saying that you weren't meant for love. My opinion is that it's not your choice to make. That choice would go to the one who falls in love with you. Namely, me. You've sold yourself so short, not even seeing that I'm crazy about you. For me to be willing to even listen to this for you should've been clue enough. What more do you need?" His glare changes to a gaze.

"You love me?" I ask, tears pooling in my eyes

"Yes! More than anything! Kit, I love you. Do you understand?" he declares, cupping my face, waiting for my answer.

"I don't wanna hide from you. Telling you no would be me lying. I don't wanna lie to you Damon." I say fighting back tears.

"If that's your way of saying you love me too, I'll take it." he says before we kiss.

We stand there for a long moment. I love him. I haven't exactly said the words and I feel I've cheated him in some way. I'm glad he went with the confession than making me teach him to dance like me. Seriously, he would've looked pretty foolish. I'm a performer. He's Damon. Why did he think I wouldn't see through his hatred for Justin? It's official. He loves me. I still don't see how he could love me, of all people. He could have any woman he wants, and he chooses me? Upon learning my name, he said I was uniquely beautiful. What does that even mean anyway? _Why are you questioning all this now? He's just said he loves you. Stop overanalyzing every single thing about him. _Just then we both pull away all too quickly.

"The turkey!" we both shout as I pull Damon out of the room by his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

After what we could salvage of the turkey, we've eaten to our hearts content. It's funny how we were all thankful for my arrival to the Boarding House. I said I was thankful for Stefan finding and wanting to take care of me even though I was a complete stranger to him. Had it not been for him, I wouldn't have met someone who taught me that it's okay to love against my commitment issues. Stefan said that he was thankful for me being in his life to help mend the rift between him and his brother. Damon said he was thankful that things happened the way they did. He's thankful that someone showed him that he could love wholeheartedly again. Zach said he was thankful that the house was peaceful for once. We all had a good laugh at that one. My first healthy Thanksgiving in a long time.

* * *

_Thursday December 28th, 2006_

I don't deserve all the love I'm feeling all around me. Damon and I have done everything together. Stefan is stuck to my hip when I'm not with Damon for, whatever reason. I've finally declared my love to Damon. I'll never forget the look on his face as I told him.

_"Taking a page out of my book, are we?" he asks over my shoulder._

_"I've never actually done anything like this for anyone. So, you better watch yourself, mister." I smirk._

_"Is this my Christmas present?" he smiles._

_"Part of it." I say taking him back to the lighted area he took me to the night of our official date. "I'm recreating the moment when I knew for sure that I loved you." I say gazing at him._

_"It's also the moment when you pushed me away and hid behind your walls." he frowns._

_"We redeemed ourselves. Ten times over if I remember." I smirk._

_"You're lucky I love you or I wouldn't let that slide." he says taking me in his arms, kissing me._

_"Let what slide?" I breathe after he pulls away._

_"You giving my words back to me." he kisses me again._

_"You love it." I laugh between kisses._

_"I love you." he smiles._

_"And I love you too." I smile and kiss him fiercely._

_"Say it Again." he breathes._

_"I love you." I gaze lovingly at him._

_"No more walls?" he asks._

_"None. Gone. Because of you." I breathe._

_"Good. Now about that other present." he smirks._

_"It's mostly a present for me." I say catching his smirk._

_"Name it. Anything you want, it's yours." he says._

_"Well.." I try to be coy, "Now that I know I can trust you. It's something I've wanted since I laid eyes on your car." I bat my eyelashes._

_Looking over at that sexy car, that I've had so many fantasies about. He looks from it, to me, and finally gets it. "Really? You want.."_

_"Yes. You know exactly what I want." I smirk the cockiest smirk._

_"Well I wouldn't wanna strip you of your Christmas wish." he smirks scooping me into his arms._

"What are you doing?" I ask Stefan in the living room.

"I'm admiring my watch." he says.

"It's a present, Stefan." I say.

"It's a thank you." he looks at me.

"I never claimed to have nothing. I wanted to show my gratitude to you." I say resting my arm on his shoulder.

"You got me a Rolex." he says laughing.

"So this is Broody Stefan I'm talking to right now?" I ask, "If it makes you feel any better, Zach excepted his just fine. Why are you being like this?" I ask when he doesn't acknowledge me.

"It's not really my style." he fakes a smile.

"Do you have any idea how much that cost? If you don't like it, give it away." I shrug.

"Give it away?" he asks.

"I had it engraved. But, you don't like it. It's not your style. Give it away." I shrug folding my arms around myself.

"How about I display it? I'll do something special and display it in my room." he smiles.

"That's better. Had I known it'd cause such stress, I would've thought of something else for a Salvatore." I smile back.

"Maybe you should've" he playfully nudges me,

"Shut up." I nudge back, "Where's that brother of yours?"

"He went out for a bit." he glances.

"He left without me?" I ask befuddled. He's never left without me.

"He only left for a while. He'll be back soon." he almost laughs.

"Fine. I'm going for a shower." I say, rising from the couch.

"I'll tell him where you are." he shrugs.

"Don't. Let him find me." I laugh walking away.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I notice Damon sitting on the bed,

Smiling, I saunter over, climb onto the bed and straddle his lap. Kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, then his neck, he moves and sets me off to the left of him.

What? "What's wrong? Tell me." I say leaning up on my knees to start kissing him again.

He brushes me off again. "Stop." he says not looking at me.

"What's happened to My Damon? What's wrong? You can tell me." I say trying to get him to look at me only for him to brush my hands away again.

"Damon what's wrong?!" I almost shout.

"I can't do this anymore." he looks me dead in the eye for what seems like a century.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" I ask probably looking terrified. What's happened to My Poor Damon?

"This! I can't do this anymore." he says.

"Us? Why? Did I do something wrong?" No! Why is he doing this? Why after everything that's happened?

"It's everything you've done. You changed me. I did stupid, childish things for you. I'm a joke compared to the person I was before you showed up." He looks me in the eye.

"I thought you loved me? You said you loved me." I can't help the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Love is pointless, remember? There's no such thing as love. Only pain, misery, and hurt." he says.

"So you get me to trust you and fall in love with you only to rip my heart out?" I cry, getting off the bed.

"If I wanted to rip your heart out, I would've done it by now. " he says completely calm.

"So all I was to you was a shiny new toy to play with. A toy to do what you see fit and throw back in the box when you're done?" I seethe.

"Yes." he sneers. The simplest answer that crumbles my entire world beneath me. He's played me this entire time. Why? I feel the bile and the darkness fill me completely. Before I can care about what I'm doing, I slap him the hardest slap I've ever sent and leave the room.


	20. Chapter 20

_Wednesday, January 3rd, 2007_

I've shut myself off from the world. I've shut myself off from everything. I've resigned to my room not wanting to talk, to breathe, to think, to exist. My world is the darkest that it's ever been. I don't care about what's going on outside my door. All I know is that I'm completely alone, again. Stefan has stayed with me at night and respected my wish to be left alone in the day. I have noticed Damon lurking about my room. No doubt, he's admiring his handy work. They were right. They were all right. Lexie warned me. Zach warned me. Most of all Stefan's fought with him over the fact that this might happen.

I heard things breaking downstairs, which indicated that Stefan went through with his threat. My looped song of choice, which I've been playing for at least five days now, is "Hate Me" by Blue October. It's painful enough to fit my mood perfectly. It blares so loud around the room. Stefan, occasionally charges my iPod so it doesn't die on me while playing. The song does two things for me. It drowns out my crying from the world. And it reminds me of how angry I am at Damon. He actually used everything I'd ever told him against me. All my insecurities, all my issues, all my pain, he used it all. He got me to trust him. He got me to fall harder, faster and deeper in love with him than I have with anybody and he drove a knife through my heart. Why do this to me? _Damon's not a nice person._ Lexi's voice rattles in my head making me punch my pillow. I've gone from laying and crying. To sitting and crying. To pacing and crying. I wanna hate Damon, but at this point, how can I? Zach and Stefan have been great in getting me to eat. Everything else just seems unnecessary. Stefan literally had to pick me up and carry me into the shower. I refused to help him in any way. I just slump there and if it weren't for him holding me up, I would've gladly laid in the tub and waited for the water to drown me. I don't care to relive him bathing me, conscious this time. I guess it's nice to know that Stefan's not afraid of a woman's body. I just don't want to be here anymore. And there's my revelation.

_Tuesday January 9th , 2007_

I've finally started doing things for myself. I've turned the music off. I'm not okay, but I can function. Picking out my outfit for the day, a light pink camisole with white, flared trousers and those champagne colored heels that send me flying to the bed and crying my eyes out again. I hear footsteps enter the room and someone sits next to me and rubs my back. Leaning up, I see it's Stefan. Sitting up, I throw my arms around his neck and sob harder.

"Why did he do this to me?" I ask. I know he doesn't have any answers, I just have to ask the question to someone who isn't my pillow. He says nothing, just holds me.

After a long while, I release him. As I stand, he stands to.

"You fought him didn't you? I heard things being broken." I sniff back tears.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that." he says.

" Well can you do one more thing for me?" I ask.

"Anything you want." he smiles.

"Get me out of here." I whisper.

"You wanna leave?" he frowns.

"I have to. Stefan if I stay here, I'll die. I can't be around him. Please?" I urge him.

"Where will you go?" he asks.

"I'm not going back to Chicago. But, I have an idea." I tell him.

"Where?" he urges me.

"No, Stefan. You've been the brother I never had. I love you and I'll never forget you. But, maybe it's better if we part ways for good." I say searching his eyes.

"You'll be okay?" he asks.

"Thanks to you, yes I'll be fine." I urge.

"Okay then. I'll call you a cab for tomorrow." he says frowning

"Thank you so much, for everything." I say, throwing my arms around his neck again.

_Wednesday January 10th, 2007_

After I'm dressed in a one-shouldered brilliantly maroon, micro mini dress with the cream heels Stefan got me in Chicago. I've packed everything I've ever bought while being in Mystic Falls. In a box on my bed, I leave everything I'd ever gotten from Damon; jewelry, shoes, the cell phone, little trinkets, little love letters, everything. I want no memory of him. I can't have any memory of him.

As I'm putting the final nail in the coffin of my time in the Boarding House, I hear from behind me, "Please don't leave." It's Damon and he sounds like the Damon I know. My Damon. No, I have to let him go.

"You don't love me, remember? I'm the shiny toy that you played with and got tired of." I say keeping my back turned to him.

"No, Kit. You're not. I don't know why I said any of that. Please stay? Please forgive me?" he pleads. I hear him walk closer to me.

"You think I'd be stupid enough to stay and let you play me again. I'm not a toy and I refuse to be treated as such." I choke out.

Wrapping his arms around me, he says, "You wore this dress to taunt me."

"You're out of your freaking mind! I won't let you distract me the way you always did. You won't convince me to stay. I can't be around you. So let me go." I almost shout and jerk my way out of his arms.

"Please, let me make this right." he reverts to his pleading.

"There is nothing to make right. You once said that Mystic Falls could be my home. It was my home, for a while. I did what Stefan brought me here for. I'm done here and now I'm moving on." I walk over and take my bags from the door and make my way downstairs. I hear Damon in the room I'd just left, "She left everything?" Yes, Damon, I've left everything that meant something to me regarding you.

Stefan comes into the front door. "Your cab's here. Can I take your bags?" he says frowning.

"Stefan.." I sob as drop my bags and I throw my arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss more than you know."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kit." he says, hugging me before taking my bags and bringing them to the car. From the stairs I hear rapid footsteps, knowing it's Damon. Zach said his goodbyes last night and didn't wanna get emotion when I actually left.

"Kit please! I can make it right. I promise. Just Stay." he says desperately as he grabs my face and he kisses me as if his life depended on it.

"I can't." I say when he pulls away to search my eyes for any sign that I'll give in.

"What do you want? I'll do anything." he says, once I've released myself from his arms.

"Goodbye, Damon." I say as Stefan reenters the house.

Without taking a second look back, I walk out the door. Standing there admiring the house that became my home for a number a months, I hear Stefan grunt, most likely being punched, and I hear Damon shout, "How could you be so stupid and help her leave?"

"You broke her heart, Damon. What'd you think would happen?" Stefan aks.

"You and I are done forever." Damon snarls.

I get in the cab, take one last look at the house, and motion to the driver the leave.

I didn't know how I'd feel leaving a house, a town that I'd grown to love wholeheartedly. I've overstayed my welcome. I'm better and it's time for me to move on. I know just the place. I'm headed to Miami to visit an old backup dancer who became my greatest friend before I left RCA. My story's not over.

This is my new beginning.

The End….for now.


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_How is it that Damon could be so horrible in breaking up with Kit when they were so happy? Then, wanting her back when it was too late, then acting like nothing had ever happened? This could fill in those blanks:_

What Kit Doesn't know:

"I can't do this anymore. You have to hear this, because I can't hold it in anymore. I love you Kit. I love you more than I ever thought I could. I thought I was meant to be with Katherine. But, you snuck up on me when I least expected. You had a soul that I truly admired and I fell instantly. But, I have to tell you the truth once and for all. I'm a vampire. I have been since 1864. I've been so afraid that you'd leave if you knew the truth. I swore to myself that I'd never compel you. But, I have to. I have to compel you because I hate what I'm about to do. But, it has to be done." he looks her dead in the eye, compelling her, _"You wont remember anything that I've just said. The last thing you'll remember is me saying is that I can't do this anymore."_ He breaks compulsion and prepares himself for what he has to do.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" I ask probably looking terrified. What's happened to My Poor Damon?

What Damon doesn't know:

Damon sits at the bar in The Mystic Grill, still savoring the taste of blood he's just fed from a girl he ran into outside. Wondering how long he could hide what he was from the woman he'd fallen for, a stranger sits next to him and ushers the bartender.

"I'll have what he's having." he says in a British accent.

"Help yourself." Damon says.

"You're a Salvatore, am I right?" the stranger asks.

"Depends on who's asking. By the looks of you, that'd be none of your business." Damon answers.

"Oh, trust me, mate. I know exactly who you are." he says arrogantly.

"By all means, please continue. I'm not annoyed yet." Damon smirks at him.

"You and your brother have been nursing the health of a friend I know." says the stranger.

"What friend might that be?" he says knowing the answer.

"Well, a number of months ago a woman I was having issues with disappeared. It's a good thing that I have eyes and ears everywhere, or I wouldn't have known where to find her. She happens to be very important to me." the stranger says.

"I'll take a shot in the dark and pretend I care about this story of yours. Who are you?" Damon says.

"Well my friends call me Nik. But you can call me Klaus." the stranger says.

"Klaus? What the hell do y-"

"You know what? I'm going to stop you right there. I'll tell you exactly what I want. Kit is mine and I want her returned to me. So I'll tell you how we'll solve this little problem." Klaus says before compelling Damon, _"You will forget that you ever met me. You will go home. You'll say nothing to no one until you look into Kitana's eyes. Being that I'm in a generous mood, you will tell her everything you've hidden from her, then you will compel her to forget it. You will break up with her by any means necessary. You will let her believe whatever she wants to believe the break up is real." he breaks compulsion._

Damon blinks, downs his bourbon the bartender has served him, and leaves the grill.


End file.
